Undeniably Yours
by loafbread
Summary: In your typical love story, the Princess falls in love with the prince.. But in this love story, the Princess falls in love with the Queen. In this love story, the Queen saves the Princess. But THIS IS NOT YOUR TYPICAL LOVE STORY. This is the story of the two complete opposites that would attract one another to create a perfect solution. AU and slight OOC for Jake and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hello, I'm back with some Bubbline I guess, mehee~ so uuhh, about some of my fics, the one called "The Pink Love Letter" I'll be continuing it, don't worry. And "One Step Layered" one more chapter and it will be done, and oh of course "The Stage Play" I can't really recall the title anymore.. I'm still having plans about that, I just need some inspiration, so I'll start this new ficlet of mine!**

**The Queen and the Princess**

In your typical love story, the Princess falls in love with the prince.

In your typical love story, the Queen marries the King.

But in this love story, the Princess falls in love with the Queen.

In this love story, the Queen saves the Princess.

But THIS IS NOT YOUR TYPICAL LOVE STORY.

This is the story of the two complete opposites that would attract one another; this is the love story of the Princess and the Queen…

Bonnibel and Marceline's love story.

* * *

**THE** school bell rang and everyone was running in the hallway, except for a certain raven haired girl. She's in her third year of high school, and she would always be captivated by a certain freshman… and it's the Princess of Ooo High School, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Why is she called Princess again? Because she's the daughter of the mayor, well, what to expect, she has a long pink hair, with blue colored eyes, she's so straight headed, intelligent, and open minded, she dated someone before but she's not really serious into relationships really, she has a cousin named Bubba Gumball, Bubba's the son of the Governor. Well, Bubba loves cooking while Bonnibel loves Science.

The hallway was empty as the queen walked slowly, she likes it this way.

She slowly went to her locker and she looked for some books, she walked the hallway for a minute then she decided to get in to class.

But, she was stopped when she saw the one called "Princess" she smirked to herself and stopped walking.

The "Princess" noticed the "Queen" and said. "Do you need something?" She said sweetly.

Marceline smirked and said "Uh nothing." Then she went to her class.

_What a mysterious girl._

The "Princess" thought and went to her class.

It was lunch time when the "Princess" or simply called Bubblegum went to her friends on the gardens to eat lunch.

"So, What's up with you Bubblegum? Are you okay?" Her friend Lady asked her.

"I'm fine." She said quietly

"Hey let's eat to the rooftop! The atmosphere there is so raad!" A blonde hair boy said.

"Very well then." Bubblegum smiled and everyone followed.

Meanwhile on the rooftop

Marceline was about to sleep on one of the benches of the rooftop when suddenly she heard a huge crash, she sat up and saw some freshmen, and some sophomores. She glared at them and the one with a dark blonde hair, named Jake, hid into the back of the freshman named Finn.

"MARCELINE!" Jake said.

Marceline rolled her eyes and went back to her sleep.

"Sorry I'm late, the teacher called." Bubblegum said while panting.

"It's okay Peebs, let's go sit on the other bench." Finn said.

Lady, and Bubblegum sat on the bench while Finn and Jake sat on the floor.

"Are you really okay with that Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

Finn nodded and smiled widely.

"So who is that girl? And why are you afraid of her?" Lady asked.

Marceline heard what Lady said and sat up, her back facing the group, her long hair, swayed down. And said "I'm Marceline Abadeer, other's called me the "Vampire Queen" I believe that you're just new here." Marceline said.

"Yes I am, I'm in my sophomore years now, along with my friend, Bubblegum." Lady said.

"I see, well you should know your limits Lady, and this is my territory." Marceline said.

"You do not own this place, Ms. Abadeer." Bubblegum said.

"Hey Bon, you're wrong." Finn whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum whispered back.

"She owns this place."

"Finn said the truth, I own this place." Marceline said, still not facing the group.

"Can we talk properly Ms. Abadeer?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline sighed and faced the group, Marceline's eyes widened. _Oh no… huge mistake._

"Are you okay Marce?" Finn said.

"Ah yes. Going back to the topic, yes, I own this place." Marceline grinned

"How can you say that?" Bubblegum smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"This school is named as "Abadeer Academy, owned by the state's president Hudson Abadeer." Marceline smirked.

"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THE PRESIDENTTT!" Bubblegum yelled.

Lady, Jake, and Finn are chuckling, Bubblegum blushed furiously.

"Yeah, got problems with that "Princess"?" Marceline said in a sarcastic tone.

"My apologies, but how—"

"Dad, wanted me to follow him in his politics, but I'm not into politics, Finn's dad is my dad's personal bodyguard goes for Jake's dad and mom. And well my twin bro, Marshall is a classmate of your brother named Babba? Is the Babba? Correct me if I'm wrong, so I went in here and the only ones who knew the "real" me is just Finn, FP, LSP, and Jake, and all the faculty staff, and oh count the both of you." Marceline pointed to Bubblegum and Lady.

Lady smiled and Bubblegum did the same.

"I appreciate the trust that you have given me." Bubblegum smiled and Marceline blushed.

"I'm not trusting you, I'm WARNING you… just- get out of the way alright? And I'll give you permission on entering this "personal territory" of mine, and oh Finn and Jake! Say Hi to Fionna, and Cake for me." Marceline waved and went on.

"Whoa, she's the-" Bubblegum stuttered.

"You'll get used to it." Finn smiled.

"No, she's irresponsible and all of that stuff!" Bubblegum huffed.

"Actually she is but she's rather intelligent and she's really in to playing music actually." Jake said.

"I see, what does she mean by warning me?" Bubblegum asked.

"Just be careful alright, I guess that you're the first one who talked back to her, the last one was your bro, he didn't get well treated ever since because of that." Finn said.

"I see, I'll avenge him." Bubblegum grinned

"That would be a bad idea…." A boy who looks like Marceline joined them.

"Hey Marsh~!" Finn said.

"You must be her twin brother?"

"I'm not, just her bro, and about avenging Bub, that would be a very bad idea my friend." He smirked.

"Yes, just go with the flow alright?" Jake said.

"No, I'm the daughter of-" Lady stopped her by nodding "no"

"But-"

"I have to go, I'm just checking up on you guys, and be careful with Marceline, you don't want your freshman years to be horrible right?" He smiled and went away.

"Can you explain to me who really is the real Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

Lady smiled and said "Can you please explain darling?" Lady asked Jake.

Jake sighed and said "Alright, but don't blame me for this, Marceline transferred here because, she have or has some issues about her dad, it's about her dad is always forcing her to become like him, but she loves her music more than anything, so she asked her dad that she would think about it and the president agreed, she went to this school, and no one really knows her, because her dad would always treat her like a trophy, you know a bird in a cage like that. She ruled over the place, because of her attitude and death-like-glares everyone was afraid of her, she dated some guys before but she never tool them seriously, her brother Marshall, became the Principal of this school after he graduated high school. And that's a very huge disadvantage of you, and oh, she bullied your brother Bubba, the funny one was when he was covered with flour and eggs were thrown at—OW!" Jake was cut off when Lady smacked his head.

"Sorry.. now, since Marshall and Bubba graduated, along with Finn's older sister and my older sister, Cake and Fionna, she's the only "bad" girl who remained in this campus, oh wait… Marshall's still here, but he has changed he became the goody-giddy king of the school, well, maybe he's just using it for some cover up, but who cares? He's still good right? And me and Finn are good friends of Marceline, we're not really that close, but we talk sometimes, and when we talk, we talk about our personal lives and that's why I know this kind of piece of her." Jake said proudly.

"Wow…. But still, I can't accept the fact the she bullied my brother." Bubblegum pouted.

Lady comforted her bestfriend and Finn smiled saying "Because Gummyball did something bad to her."

"And what is that?"

"He slapped her right square in the face."

"WHAT!" Bubblegum yelped

"Yep, and that was realllly, horrible." Jake added

"How can my brother do such thing?" Bubblegum asked.

**KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~  
**"Well that's enough for the day, see you after school!" Jake and Finn said.

Bubblegum stood up along with Lady and they went to their rooms.

Bubblegum's first class for the afternoon is Science or Biology

She was happily walking to her classroom and went to her chair, everyone greeted her and she greeted them back, she was really happy not until Marceline stepped inside and said "The Principal asked me if I could observe you guys, so continue on talking and I'll do some observations." She said.

Bubblegum whispered to her seatmate and said "She's still a student right? How come she can do that stuff?"

"YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHY A STUDENT LIKE ME IS HERE RIGHT?" Marceline said looking into Bubblegum

Bubblegum blushed and she can feel her heart beating faster

"Well it's because I volunteered. So you can continue your classes."

_Why is it that my heart would beat faster when she looks at me? I still have to avenge my brother._

**A/N- EHEHEE, no flames please constructive criticism would be so awesome. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- first things first, I reread the story and I found out a LOT of errors, just to make things clear, Bubblegum is a Sophomore along with Lady, LSP and Jake… the Freshmen are, FP and Finn.. Marshall is the Principal of the school after he graduated High School. Alright?!**

**Well then…. Here goes nothing!**

Three Ways to Ruin a Princess' Life

Marceline who seems to run the school sat on the Principal's table, she leaned on the chair, foot are on the table and hands were on the back of her head.

"How to ruin her life… hmmmm." Marceline smirked.

"What are you planning again this time Marce? I really liked the last time with Bubba." Marshall smirked.

"Yeah… but doing the same thing would be so boring." Marceline said.

"How about you make her fall for you, then broke her heart to pieces and because of that she'll never go to school again, and snuck up on her bed for the rest of her life." Marshall said.

"Dude, that would be my last plan.. hmmm, how about humiliating her in public?" Marceline smirked

"Well, as the school principal, I would approve of that. Now get out of my seat and attend your classes you idiot!" Marshall scowled; Marceline got up and smirked at Marshall.

Marceline was walking in the hallway when she bumped to Bubblegum

"Oh, Hey Marceline." Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline smirked and said "Be careful."

Bubblegum blushed and thought _that idiot; she thinks she can rule over, I'll avenge my brother…_

**After School**

"Hey Peebs, why do you call Bubba your Brother? He's just you cousin right?" Finn asked.

Jake nodded and Lady did the same.

"Well he's just like a brother to me." Bubblegum smiled.

Finn blushed and Jake observed this.

"Why am I here again?" FP asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh yes, I called you here for an operation." Bubblegum smiled.

Finn, Lady, Jake, and FP are interested so they listened to Bubblegum.

**MORNING**

"_How to ruin a princess's life? First thing is to give loads of homework__!"_

Marceline smirked as she gave Marshall an envelope full of papers.

"What's this?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"You—know… assignments, for the sophomores." Marceline smirked

"You want to see her go nuts because of these load of homework eh?" Marshall smirked and accepted the paper, he scanned it and said "Very well then.. I'll join this thing of yours since this is so funny. Number 1, take out a childhood photo of yours, oh look this one is funny, picture yourself on the mirror using the "duck face" face. "Marshall laughed

Marceline smirked and said "I'll be off then."

Marceline was walking outside the school when she saw Bubblegum's car dropped her off the gate, she went inside and went to the rooftop. She laid herself and let Marshall do the thing for her.

Marshall was walking in the hallway with his red neck tie, white polo that has been pulled out to his elbows, a black vest and black pants with black leather shoes, he went inside the classroom and everyone was there, he noticed the pink beauty on the front seat and smirked.

"What do you want Mr. Abadeer?" The teacher asked him.

"Sorry to bother your class Mr. Lemongrab, but I was asked to have this survey, and by doing that, I should hand out these homework." Marshall said and everyone were groaning

Marshall smirked and said "If you can't submit your assignment… I'll have to do something." And by that, everyone shivered and they nodded.

"Good day, class."

When Bubblegum got her homework, she saw a note on it

_Enjoy your homework! 3 _

_-Marceline_

Bubblegum was mad, real mad… but she remained composed, since her plan will be big… big enough to ruin her life and would never go out of her house again..

**RECESS TIME**

Bubblegum immediately ran off of her seat and went to the rooftop, there she saw the so called Queen and approached her, and Marceline smirked when she saw Bubblegum, Bubblegum's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey Bon~" Marceline hummed

"I love doing home works.. Huge mistake." Bubblegum smirked.

"You do? Oh my." Marceline said sarcastically.

"OHhhh what are your plans?" Bubblegum smirked.

"Have you read your assignment? No. not yet, I would love seeing you-" Marceline covered her mouth and gave her a playful look on the eyes

Bubblegum blushed and walked outside _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! SHE'S MY ENEMY! I- CAN'T LET HER TO WIN! I'LL DO THIS HOMEWORK, AND WE'LL SEE, I'LL GET A STRAIGHT A FOR THIS!_

Marceline sat up and smirked; _Huh? What's wrong with me? I feel so weird, and fluff. And what's wrong with my stomach? Are these butterflies that I'm feeling? WHOA, totally totes… I should sleep these off._

**AFTER CLASS**

Marceline went down on from the rooftop and went to the back part of the school, she saw Bubblegum with a guy with shoulder length hair and they were smiling, Marceline smirked and thought _no one will help her…_

Bubblegum bid goodbye to her friend named Guy, Bubblegum was lost so he helped her out.

_Marceline, you should be prepared, I'll make you pay….. And by that, I'll make you fall for me._

**MORNING *BUBBLEGUM'S CONDOMINIUM ***

Bubblegum woke up with the sun's ray, she smiled to herself and said "_The plan will commence when she goes smooth on me, when she grew tired of making fun of me, I'll take on any of your humiliations Marceline…"_

Bubblegum stood up and she saw her Butler was crying. "What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked her Butler.

"Nothing… It's just that… I'll have to leave you my lady."

"But why is it?" Bubblegum asked.

"The State President's daughter wanted me to be their butler."

"WHAT?!" Bubblegum shouted

"I'm so sorry my lady."

**MORNING *ABADEER RESIDENCE***

_Second thing to ruin a Princess' life; take out her right hand servant._

Marceline smirked as she laid down the phone and went on to wear her uniform, she got on the car and went on towards the school, her first subject is P.E along with the Sophomore's and unexpectedly, her heart was beating faster, and she didn't know why..

Bubblegum lived all alone, along with her butler on a condominium but now, she's all alone. Bubblegum was living on a condominium because she hated her father, she's only using his last name in order for her not to get lonely, Peppermint was like a father to her, but Marceline just took him like a bubble. She's full of hatred right now.

She arrived at her school on a very unexpected time, and she got her pass, since she have to cook her own breakfast, iron her clothes, and drive her car.

When she changed to her P.E clothes, she immediately got off to the gym and took her part, then she noticed Marceline hiding on a shade of trees, she smirked and went to her.

Marceline sat up when she saw Bubblegum approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" Bubblegum asked.

"You're not mad at me?" Marceline smirked

"Why should I be? I should thank you for cutting everything off." Bubblegum smiled.

"Then thank me." Marceline smirked

Bubblegum's eyes widened and said "Thank you for removing the huge burden, Abadeer."

Marceline smirked and said "And recorded!"

"WHAT?!" Bubblegum's eyes widened. Marceline took out a recorder from the tree and replayed the most stingful words Bubblegum just said "_Thank you for removing the huge burden"_

Marceline stopped it and said "Gonna show this to Pep soon, and I'll going to return him to you, let's see who the huge burden is."

Bubblegum was full of anger this time, and she did the unexpected, in the middle of the gym where everyone is doing something, in Marceline's class and Bubblegum's class, Bubblegum who was renowned as Princess, became the complete opposite..

Bubblegum pulled Marceline's wrist, and slapped her right in the face.

All of them gasped, but Bubblegum wasn't done yet, after she slapped Marceline, she kicked her stomach and twisted her wrist, Marceline screamed in agony, and Bubblegum left her injured, Bubblegum ran and ran till she bumped into Gumball.

"What are you doing here?" Bubblegum asked.

"I was asked by my old time friend to come and fetch you, let's go."

**BACK AT THE GYM CLASS  
**

Everyone was surrounding Marceline, some are smirking, some are said, and some are confused.

Marceline smirked and thought _Third thing to ruin a Princess' life, screw her up._

* * *

**A/N- heck yes. HECK YES! ****))) MARCELINE Y U SO MEAN?**

**BUBBLEGUM Y U SO -uhhh… BRUTAL? HAHAHA**

**Sorta reffered this to Hana Yori Dango. XD**

**sorry for the late upload, I broke my arm on our soccer practice .:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Present Time**

After Marceline's incident at the gym, she was carried to the infirmary, she lay down and relaxed herself, _why am I so down like now? Is this guilt? Hope it's not.. but why do I want to ruin her life anyways? Is this too far? What are you thinking Marceline! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

"Hey." A deep voice said.

Marceline yelped and said "Oh it's only you, so where is she?"

"Nah, she went out, she's maybe guilty or something." Marshall said.

"Oh, I see. HAHA! I ruined her life for only like 2 days" Marceline said.

"You're going too far, Marceline." Finn joined them in.

"I'll leave you two—oh, three alone." Marshall said as he saw Jake followed Finn, and then he went away.

"Hey." Marceline said lowly.

"You're going too far dude." Jake said.

"How can you say so? She twisted my wrist and then slapped me right in the face."

"Well it's because maybe you** did **something to her that upsets her." Finn said.

Jake nodded in approval and said "Well said brother."

Then out of nowhere Lady appeared, she went inside and glared at Marceline, Jake calmed her down and they continued their talk.

"There's no too far to me." Marceline smirked.

"Your pride is killing you Marceline, Bubblegum is suffering." Lady said.

"Bonni is? And how's that?" Marceline asked.

"She left home when she was fourteen, because she does not like being a princess, but every time, every places, she was treated like one, since she's the Mayor's little princess, and now you broke her image." Lady said.

"Hmm, not my fault, she broke her own image down. I was just teasing her, then she went like that, and I don't care if she lives alone or she left home. It does not concern me. Does it?" Marceline said as she faced the wall.

"Marce, let's talk privately shall we?" Finn said.

Jake knew the meaning and escorted Lady out.

Finn sighed and said "Now, You can relate to her right?"

"What no. she's waaaaay different. She's all prim and proper while me-"

"No, what I mean is about your father and hers."

"And? At least my dad wants me back." Marceline said.

"You're a bad person Marceline, do you like her?" Finn asked.

Marceline blushed and she furrowed her eyebrows, she sat up and looked to Finn, her left hand was pointed at the doorway yelling "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

Finn chuckled and went out of the room slowly.

_WHAT IS HE THINKING? PEOPLE LIKE ME, I DON'T LIKE THEM…. BUT WHAT IF.._

**Bubblegum's Place**

Bubblegum was crying, no, she's sobbing because of that stupid Marceline, she destroyed her life, and her image, what would she do now? Her father will hate her because of what she did to the State's president.

Gumball knocked to her door and came in, along with a tray and on the tray are strawberry cake and a glass full of milk.

"Thanks, you always know what to do." Bubblegum smiled to her cousin and took the milk and the cake.

"So, what happened back there? Why are you sobbing?" Gumball asked as he sat down on the couch and Bubblegum sipped the milk.

"It's all because of Marceline Abadeer." Bubblegum said.

"Oh, what did you do to her?" Gumball asked.

"I was just fighting for my right as a student suddenly, she made—she destroyed my image, and my life, she took Pep away from me, and my dignity as the Mayor's only daughter."

"I see, so I guess you've heard about what she did to me right?" Gumball asked.

"Actually no. All that I know was that you slapped her and then she made your life horrible." Bubblegum took a bite on the cake. Gumball sighed and said "I see, so I'll explain things to you?"

Bubblegum nodded and she prepared herself.

"It all started when-I was in my Second Year of High School at that time and we moved to this city since my father was appointed as the Governor, I was so stupid back then, so cruel you know. When I was in class I was the one who would always order here order over there, and well, Everything changes when I met Fionna and Cake, they then introduced me to Marshall who was the son of the State President, I don't even know how to say in words, then there I met his sister, Marceline Abadeer, I was disgusted by her actually, then she did something to me, she threw a piece of paper at me, but when I opened it, I saw a bubblegum with some- I don't want to explain it to you my dear cousin, after that, I went to her and slapped her. And by that, she made my horrible. I lived my life to the lowest. " Gumball sighed as he smiled sheepishly to his cousin.

Bubblegum smiled and said "Then why does she hate me?"

"It's maybe because of me, I'll go to your school and talk to her, We'll settle things." Gumball stood up and stiffened his clothes.

"Wait… what if—" Bubblegum was cut off when Gumball smiled and said "Don't worry, she won't do such things, Pep's here by the way." Then he went out.

Bubblegum finished her food and laid herself down, _what's wrong with that girl?! It's been 3 months since I transferred here and then she came to my life and made this mess! _

**Back at Marceline**

Marceline laid down, even though her wrists were twisted, it felt like nothing really happened, she just used this opportunity to lay in the infirmary and do nothing, she smirked to herself as she remembered what happened to the girl suddenly, someone knocked looked to the door, the door opened and it revealed her past victim, Bubba Gumball.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Marceline smirked.

"I am not here to play any of your games Marceline." Gumball said as he sat down.

"Fine, I'm done playing with you anyway, what do you want this time?" Marceline asked as she sat up and faced the pink haired gentleman.

"I am here to ask about Bubblegum"

"I see, go on." Marceline said in an uninterested voice.

"Right now, she's sobbing, and she said that it's your fault, I escorted her to my place since Marshall asked me to, now tell me, what did she do to you?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to have fun." Marceline smirked.

"Fun? Are you sure about this Marceline? YOU CALL THIS FUN?!" Gumball was outraged, he grabbed her by the collar and pinned her on the wall. Marceline smirked and said "What? You want to punch me or something? Well this is your chance."

"WHY YOU!" Gumball prepared his fist suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and it was Marshall, along with him is a blonde girl with a knee leveled skirt and a blue blouse, and then a girl with a pink scarf and sharp eyes.

"Fionna? Cake?" Gumball put Marceline back to her bed and sat back on the seat.

"What did you do this time Marceline?" The blonde haired girl whose name is Fionna asked.

"Nah, some things." Marceline smirked.

"Bad girl!" Cake reprimanded, Marceline chuckled and said "I don't want any of you sermons, now Gumball, where's that Bubblegum cousin of yours? Let me talk to her, tell her to meet me at the park tomorrow, 1 PM sharp and tell her that I don't want to do something to her, just a girl to girl talk." Marceline stood up and went out.

"She'll never change huh?" Gumball asked.

"That's totally her, so who's up for some gig?" Fionna asked, all of them laughed and enjoyed the night together.

**At the Park, 12:30 PM**

A certain pink haired beauty was there waiting for a certain raven haired girl.

_Dang, why do I want to see her again? Oh wait, yes… she wants to talk to me, but Gumball said it's 1 PM and it's still 12:30. Why am I so excited? It's not that I want to see her or something.._

Bubblegum sat on one of the benches and stared at the sky.

She examined her clothes and she smiled, _purple blouse, pink skirt with a gray vest._

"What a weird outfit" Marceline interrupted her thoughts, Bubblegum yelped and Marceline laughed.

Marceline wore black skinny jeans, with a black shirt, covered by a blue polo.

Bubblegum blushed and Marceline smirked "So, you showed up huh?"

"Well duh" Bubblegum said.

"Hah. So, what're your plans?" Marceline asked.

"I'm here to settle things with you." Bubblegum stared to Marceline's red eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's waist and she leaned closer to her, until their noses touched.

"How about we settle this in my way?" Marceline smirked

Bubblegum blushed furiously.

**A/N- yo there, yes, yes and yes, you can hate me for updating so late. **** but, love me for at least I updated right? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

The Start of their "Endless" Romance

Bubblegum pushed Marceline and Marceline smirked.

"So, where should we go?" Marceline asked.

"You… YOU DECIDE!" Bubblegum blushed furiously.

_Why in the Earth's rotation and revolution am I blushing?!_

"Well, there's a crème pie stall over there." Marceline pointed out a striped red umbrella with a cart under it.

"Let's go then." Bubblegum said. The both of them went to the small stall and ordered their pie.

The pair sat on the bench, Bubblegum crossed her legs while eating while Marceline leaned on the bench, her left foot on her right knee.

"Let's skip to the good part." Marceline said.

"Then what-"

"I'm sorry." Marceline gave her an apologetic smiled and Bubblegum blushed.

_She's so cute. What the glob am I thinking?!_

"You okay there?" Marceline leaned closer, until their noses touched and their faces were inches away.

Bubblegum's mouth was opened in a little bit and Marceline bit her lip.

_Kiss Bubblegum or not? NAAAH, too early._

Marceline leaned back and said "Well, from the touch of your nose, and the closer view of your face.. your nervous and you need to hide your blush, look, you're face looks like a tomato right now." Marceline chuckled and leaned back to the chair.

Bubblegum bit her lip and looked forward

"You're forgiven." She said.

"I am? Cool thanks."

"So we're like friends now?" Bubblegum asked.

"Do you want to take it to the next level?" Marceline smirked.

"WHAT! Bu-"Bubblegum blushed furiously

"I meant by bestfriends… what were you thinking?" Marceline smirked.

"I know what you meant, I was just…" Bubblegum stuttered and her eyebros furrowed.

_Oh damn. She's too cute to be true._

Marceline sweat dropped and she stood up, she reached her right on to Bubblegum and said, "Do you want to go somewhere Bonni?"

_Wait… Bonni? A nickname already?!_

"Sure thing, Marcy." Bubblegum took Marceline's hand and they went out.

_Marcy eh? Heh._

The pair went to different places like the theatre, arcade, and a small classy place where they have to act all rich… but they're already rich, so what's the use.

**After the long and tiring day….**

* * *

Marceline smiled to Bubblegum and said "I really enjoyed this day, let's do this some other time."

Bubblegum blushed and said "Me too, yeah, some other time."

Marceline went to her home and Bubblegum did the same.

* * *

Bubblegum went to Gumball's place and told Gumball about everything.

"So, the both of you are friends?" Gumball asked.

"Yes… and she got me this rock shirt!" Bubblegum showed her cousin a black shirt, with marshmallows being sticked by a stick (you know what I mean)

"I see, but you should be careful, I guess she's got something up on her sleeves again."

* * *

"So, how was Bubblegum?" Marshall smirked at Marceline.

"She's fine actually, but—I'll have to play some games first." Marceline smirked.

"Oh you, just don't surpass the line that I gave you." Marshall said.

Marceline nodded and went up to her bedroom.

She laid herself on the bed and thought, _Even though this is just a game, I'm starting to feel something….That feeling, that very sweet stuff. _

Marceline blushed and hid herself on the pillow.

_NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'LL NEVER FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER!_

Bubblegum who was sitting infront of the mirror smiled to herself.

_If she'll fall for me, I'll do my revenge to her, but what if I'll fall her too? WAIT…. I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR HER! SHE'S A GIRL FOR GLOB'S SAKE! But gender doesn't matter. WHAT AM I THINKING! Not gonna happen. Not gonna happen. IT WILL HAPPEN!_

_WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I'll have to pull myself together._

Bubblegum stood up and sat on her bed, she placed her head on the pillow while she was still sitting down.

_I'll never fall in love again, not with the same person._

**A/N- OH MY GLOB, WHAT IN THE LUMP IS HAPPENING?! MEH. Gonna leave you hangin' HAHAHA I'll update tomorrow I promise! sorry if this is so damn short, I was busy with my other fic. meh THE GUILT OF NOT UPDATING IS KILLING MEH**


End file.
